


Whirl Week Day 7: Family

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Paint, Everybody Lives, F/M, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multi, New Family, Same-Sex Marriage, Single Parents, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Traditions, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Whirl and Brainstorm get married. It's very beautiful.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Whirl (Transformers), Censere/Rung (Transformers), Cerebros/Fortress Maximus/Red Alert (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Nautica/Skids (Transformers), Nightbeat/Quark (Transformers), Perceptor/Wheeljack (Transformers), Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whirl Week October 16-22





	Whirl Week Day 7: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thus endeth the week. 
> 
> Thank you all for indulging me these past seven days! I hope to do this again!
> 
> (My OC Silverbee makes another appearance!)

**Bonded & Blended**

It was a beautiful day. Expansive blue sky, few small clouds, and a cool gentle breeze. The perfect weather for a wedding. However, this did nothing to calm Whirl’s fraying nerves. He paced back and forth in his waiting room, muttering nervously.

“What if he’s not there? What if he’s changed his mind? What if he’s been joking with me this whole time? What if-?”

He was only interrupted when Cyclonus grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully sat him down in front of the accessory table. 

“Whirl,” the purple bot said firmly, “I assure you; he _will_ be there. If he’s not, I’ll drag him back here by his wingtips.” 

Some tension left Whirl’s shoulders, but he still felt worried. He could hardly believe he was here. His claws twitched with the need to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Today was his _wedding_. He was getting _married_. Excitement and anxiety swirled both in his processor and spark, causing his vision to swim. Whirl jumped when he felt a small hand touch his arm.

“Want me to get you anything, dad?”

The innocent blue optics of his adopted adolescent bitlet, Whirl Jr., light of his life, stared up at him. He immediately calmed and picked her up, placing her in his lap.

“Thank you, youngling, but I think I’ll be okay. Just pre-wedding jitters. Apparently everyone gets them.”

She gave him a tight hug around his abdomen, causing his spark to swell with pride. He may not have always been good, but he was determined to be a good enough father. 

“Um, I hate to break up the moment, but we have to get Whirl ready now.”

Tailgate, who had been perched nervously on the nearby couch, made his presence known by approaching the accessory table. Whirl glanced at the wall clock. Right, they had a schedule to keep.

“My little bird, why don’t you go check on my better half while I make myself pretty?” he told his daughter, setting her on the floor.

“You got it!” she exclaimed, giving a salute before dashing out the door.

“I love my baby,” Whirl sighed, spinning in his chair.

“Yes, yes, she’s cute,” Cyclonus said, halting the spinning so the copter faced the mirror. “Now, are there any traditional Polyhex symbols you want painted?”

***

At the other end of the wedding hall, Brainstorm was trying to keep himself calm as well. He sat at his own accessory table, attempting not to twitch while Perceptor meticulously painted K’th Kinsere marriage symbols on his wings.

“I still cannot believe you actually invited Quark,” the microscope stated monotonously.

“He sees me as a friend, it would be weird if I didn’t,” Brainstorm replied defensively. “Besides, Whirl and I talked about it at length during the planning stage. He’s fine with it.”

“You do realize he’ll be bringing Nightbeat?”

“ _Yes_ , and I’ve met him, he’s very nice.”

“Really. That’s your honest opinion.”

“It is.”

“Hmm…”

“Oh, don’t give me that look, I’m _fine_. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t ready.”

Perceptor wanted to say more when the door opened. Whirl Jr. hesitantly lingered in the doorway.

“Hey, sorry, can I come in?” she asked.

“Of course, sweetling,” Brainstorm replied, optics beaming.

Whirl Jr. skipped inside and stood near his chair. Perceptor had finished painting his wings and went to look through the jewelry drawer.

“You look very handsome, Mr. Brainstorm.”

“Why thank you kiddo, I feel handsome today.”

“Are you going to take off your mask for the ceremony?”

Brainstorm paused for a moment. He brushed a hand over his mask, lost in thought. This, unfortunately, gave Whirl Jr. the wrong impression.

“Um, sorry if my question was invasive,” she said, looking awkward. “I know my dad doesn’t have a mouth to kiss, but I just thought…”

“Oh, honey, it’s okay!” Brainstorm insisted, waving his hands. “I will be taking it off, but you know I’m still a bit self-conscious about my face.”

“Why? Your face isn’t weird, it’s nice!”

“Thank you, youngin’, really, but this issue is eons in the making. It won’t go away overnight.” 

Whirl Jr. fell silent before stepping forward and tightly embracing his leg. Brainstorm felt guilt creeping up his neck. He reached down and picked her up to give her a proper hug. 

“You’ve got a good spark, kid,” he told her, slightly pulling away. “Don’t let anyone change it.”

“I won’t!” Whirl Jr. stated, scrunching her face in determination.

Brainstorm beamed behind his mask. Whirl had adopted her some time before they became a couple, which had made it easy when they eventually did. She’d often asked to see his experiments and occasionally helped him in little ways. After realizing she enjoyed drawing, Whirl Jr. insisted on making art for everyone. Currently, Brainstorm had at least five of her pieces hanging in his lab. He loved every single one.

“So, hey, since I’m marrying your dad in a bit, I’m gonna be your _second_ dad!” the scientist said excitedly, lightly tossing her upwards. Whirl Jr. giggled and fluttered her wings. “Do you want to call me ‘dad’ as well or something else?”

She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in thought. Brainstorm barely held back a laugh; the kid looked like a baby pufferfish. Finally, she responded.

“Can I call you ‘Papa’?”

“You most certainly can.”

Whirl Jr. gave a delighted squeal and hugged him again.

“Thank you, Papa!”

Brainstorm swore his spark was going to burst. 

“You’re welcome, my little warrior princess,” he said fondly, nuzzling her nose. “Now, as much as I love spending time with you, I have to continue getting ready.”

“Okay! See you later!”

She waved and skipped out the door. The scientist watched her go and sighed. _‘She is too precious for this timeline,’_ he thought.

“Ahem.”

Brainstorm nearly jumped out of armor. He’d completely forgotten about Perceptor, leaning on the accessory desk with his arms crossed, an imperceptible smile on his face.

“Uh…sorry Percy. What kind of jewelry do you find?”

***

Their friends had really gone all out with the venue. The ceremony was taking place on a large balcony overlooking the sky, as per flier tradition. Sparkly blue glitter covered the aisle and the floor under the guest chairs, while the twisting metal columns were wrapped in colorful string lanterns that looked like briefcases with wings. The altar was custom made by Wheeljack, Percy’s lover, and had been shaped into a pair of wings, the two halves painted with the couple’s colors. Rose gold string lights dangled from the spread metal feathers.

All had been bought by Drift (with Ratchet nearby to make sure he didn’t go overboard) and planned by Rodimus (and Ultra Magnus, of course). The entire _Lost Light_ crew and then some had a hand in something involving the wedding:

Swerve and Blurr provided drinks and catering,

Red Alert ran security with Fort Max and Cerebros,

Megatron helped prepare the vows,

Chromedome and Rewind handled invitations and seating arrangements,

And Nautica insisted on being the decorator, dragging Skids along with her (and eventually Whirl Jr. after she’d begged to help).

Plus, Rung, who everyone more or less accepted was essentially Primus, had helped Silverbee become ordained with Censere (or Mortilus, he wasn’t picky), his boyfriend, as a witness. Granted, this had taken place before Rodimus and Ultra Magnus’s own wedding, but since Silverbee was both Whirl and Brainstorm’s Amica Endura (and long-time girlfriend of Megs), they thought it was only natural for her to officiate theirs as well. The whole event had become a rather grand affair when all was said and done.

Soon, it was time to begin.

Whirl and Brainstorm had decided they would both be escorted down the aisle instead of having one of them wait at the altar. Standing before the imposing doors of the wedding hall, Whirl tried to squash the second coming of his nerves. This was happening. He was doing this. Everything would be fine. 

“Ready to go in?” Cyclonus asked, taking a hold of one of his arms.

Tailgate took the other one and looked up at Whirl encouragingly. The copter managed to calm himself and squared his shoulders.

“Yeah. I’m ready,” he said.

The doors opened slowly, and they were greeted with the melodious music of a grand organ, tucked behind the altar. Every guest was standing and were either simply watching or taking pictures. Whirl’s legs threatened to weaken but his friends managed to keep him up and walking normally. He could feel tears beginning to well up behind his optic. 

_‘Don’t cry **now** , you idiot.’_

After reaching the altar, Cyclonus and Tailgate stepped to the side. Whirl now stood alone, painfully aware of the empty space in front of him. He glanced at Silverbee, who gave him a small, comforting smile. The doors opened again, and Whirl straightened his frame. If he wasn’t overwhelmed before…

He knew Brainstorm was being escorted by Nautica, but she was a purple blob compared to the ethereal being his fiancé had become. Similarly painted and bejeweled, it was as if Brainstorm was surrounded by a beautiful, blinding light. His optics sparkled with happiness and love. And it was all directed at Whirl. The tears came again.

_‘Yeah, no one would blame you if you cried now.’_

When Brainstorm filled the empty space, the copter practically heard a puzzle piece snap into place. They were here. They were doing this. 

Everything was amazing.

They held each other’s hands as Silverbee started the rites. Never looking away. Whirl Jr. carried the rings to the altar. Both said their vows, each accompanied by a personal poem Megs had helped write. The rings were exchanged. Brainstorm took off his mask and kissed Whirl. And for the first time in a long time, everything made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems rushed, I just got tired of writing this.


End file.
